Question: $ { {-2} \times \left[\begin{array}{rrr}{-2} & {4} & {3} \\ {4} & {1} & {4}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
To multiply a matrix by a number, multiply each item of the matrix by the number. ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{-2}\times{-2} & {-2}\times{4} & {-2}\times{3} \\ {-2}\times{4} & {-2}\times{1} & {-2}\times{4}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{4} & {-8} & {-6} \\ {-8} & {-2} & {-8}\end{array}\right]}$